Raven called Birdie
by WolfOnFire36
Summary: Raven Dracma, a unique girl from Galbadia with an interesting past. Her and Seifer are linked by a promise from childhood, but how? What was that promise? SeiferXOC fic. Don't like, don't read! No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

"Damnnit! I'm late again! Instructor Trepe is soo gonna kill me!" an auburn-haired girl cried as she raced through the halls of Balamb Garden. Her name was Raven Dracma, an ex-Galbadian student. She had on a camo tank top with khaki shorts, heavy black sneakers, a rifle over her shoulder, and a pistol in a holster on her left thigh.

Today wasn't her day, having gotten up late and now, being late to her pre-exam for her SeeD test. And, in addition to having bad timing, Raven had a poor attention span, causing her to collide with an innocent bystander. What a day.

"You okay?" the person asked. The voice was male.

"Ow...I think so..." Raven muttered, rubbing her sore behind.

"Here, let me help you up." and he offered his hand.

He was dressed in western style clothing, as some may say, cowboyish. He had blue-green eyes and light brown hair that was tied into a low pony tail.

Raven took his offered hand, and mumbled a 'thanks'.

"Name's Irvine Kinneas. Just what the hell do you think you're doing? It's like there was a ravring mob after you or something."

She hung her head, staring at her sneakers before replying, " I'm Raven Dracma. I was just on my way to my pre-exam for the SeeD test."

Raven shifted nervously and played with the red pendant on her choker, a nervous habit of hers.

"Oh Hyne! Instructor Trepe is really going to kill me now!" she shouted, and took off at full speed.

Irvine watched her go. When she was out of sight, he shook his head and muttered something about women being strange. He noticed a folded piece of paper on the ground.

" She must have dropped this."

Warily, he retrieved it and unfolded the paper. There was a poem or lyrics of some sort on it.

_I prepare for battle_

_my gun loaded at my side_

_your name is carved _

_on every bullet _

_I saw you kiss her_

_tell her those words I_

_so longed to hear_

_Best friends forever, you said_

_is that all we can be?_

_I won't return home_

_The last bullet I have,_

_I'm saving for myself_

_You'll be the last thing,_

_that went through my mind_

_Raven Dracma_

_AKA "Bulls eye Birdie"_

Irvine folded the paper and put it in his jacket pocket. "Better get this back to her..."

Raven was slumped over as she listened to Instructor Trepe's "You're late. AGAIN!" lecture. Something the teen heard quite often. She had just made it, catching her teacher right outside the main building. She heard Quistis sigh, and looked up.

"Well, let's go. Your grades at least permit you a chance."

Raven gave the blond woman a grateful smile. "I'll prove that you don't have to be able to use GF's to be a good soldier!"

"Let's go Raven." Instructor Trepe laughed.

"Okay, Thank you so much Instructor!" Raven squealed. She took one step, and fell over backwards.

"Alright, I'll give you a few minutes to get your composure." Quistis said, as she headed towards the front gate.

Raven stood up, only to fall backwards again, this time though, someone caught her. She looked up to see Irvine.

"Oh, it's you. Hello. Thanks again." She smiled.

Irvine smirked, "No problem. So, you're the "Bulls eye Birdie" I keep hearing about. That makes us rivals, ya know."

Raven stood and this time, managed not to fall over. A smile still on her face she said," Well, if that's so, then, Ciao!" and she left in the same direction Quistis had gone.

Irvine scratched his head,and put his other hand in his jacket pocket.

"Damn. I forgot to give this back to her..." he said, the folded peice of paper in his hand.

"What an odd girl…but she's cute." He mumbled to himself as he walked away.

*LOL! 0o0 Review button!! Press it! I dare ya!!*


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Raven sat at the computer panel in homeroom. She had her notebook open , and was sketching a pistol. She sighed, she sat at the back of the class so whenever Instructor Trepe wrote something on the board, she couldn't see it clearly. In addition, she was seated next to the one and only, Seifer Almasy.

'I wonder if he remembers me….' Raven mused, 'we made that promise as kids back in the orphanage…but…'

Raven hadn't talked to him, but she'd seen him around, out of the corner of her eye. He'd changed so much from the Seifer she remembered. Sighing, Raven erased vigorously at the barrel of the gun she was drawing. She tensed as she felt someone watching her. She flipped the notebook over, making it obvious she was displeased with being watched. Looking over to see who had been so rude as to stare at her, her cerulean eyes met Seifer's green ones and Raven fell out of her chair.

"Is there a problem you two?" Trepe snapped, how dare they interupt her class.

"No. We're good." Seifer said.

Raven glared daggers at him, "Easy for you to say..." she grumbled as the class was continued, regardless if she was in her seat or not. Picking up the now side ways chair, she had to fight the urge to knock that concieted Seifer's feet off the computer panel.

"You aren't too bad." Seifer said, quietly, so as not to alert Quistis.

Raven flipped her notebook to a blank page and wrote, "_What do you care?"_and passed it to Seifer.

He read it and then wrote,_" I don' t."_and passed it back.

_"Concieted asshole."_Raven scratched violently.

Seifer looked at the notebook and his face tightened in anger. He didn't respond.

Raven was about to pull her notebook back and continue drawing, when he snatched it and put three little words on the paper. "_I remember, Birdie."_

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, Raven hastily put her stuff in her bag and prayed to Hyne Instructor Trepe wouldn't want to speak with them about her falling out of her chair.

"Raven, Seifer, come here you two." Quistis hissed.

Raven winced, and she heard Seifer sigh.

"You two had better behave or I'm going to crack a whip and see to it you behave. Understand?" she snapped.

The two of them nodded and left the classroom. Raven had almost every class with Seifer except for her long range training. Fortunately, that was what she had this period. As she turned the corner to her class, she heard hurried footsteps behind her.

"Raven! Hey!" It was Irvine.

She stopped and waited for him, her head to one side.

"You dropped this .Gotta go, later!" and he hurried off.

`Raven gave a nervous laugh as she saw the paper. " Thanks.." she called after him.

She turned around again (I know...) and nearly ran right into Seifer.

"So, when did you transfer?" he asked.

Raven shook her head and sighed," Six months ago almost..."

" Well, looks like I have you in every class now...Let's see how the little Galbadian girl handles her weapon." he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Raven slammed her head against the wall repeatedly.

"What are you doing?" Seifer asked, partially unsettled by this girl.

" Hoping to give myself a concussion." As she continued to hit her head.

People passing by looked warily at Raven, then at Seifer. This was not going to go well with the rest of the student body.

"Cut it out you idiot!" Seifer hissed to Raven. She continued to slam her head to the wall.

Out of frustration, Seifer grabbed Raven by the shoulders and pulled her a safe distance from the wall. He turned her around so she faced him. She let out a tired sigh, and her head lolled to one side. Raven was unconcious. Blood trickled down her forehead, and dripped onto the floor. "Idiot." Seifer muttered before picking her up and taking her to the Infirmary.

* I know Seifer's a bit OOC, but, DEAL! Oh, the review button, you know you want to!*


	3. Chapter 3

_Raven entered Balamb Garden, and sighed. It was so much more relaxing than Galbadia. _

_"Are you the transfer?" a girl asked. She didn't seem rude, or welcoming, more like somewhere in between. _

_"Yes. Where would I find the headmaster?" Raven asked. _

_"Take the elevator to the third floor. He's waiting for you. If you need anything, I'm Xu." and she left._

_"Oooookay...." Raven said under her breath and made her way to the elevator._

_She stepped out on the third floor. The place seemed rather nice. In Galbadia, the headmaster's office was more threatening. With a phony smile on her face, Raven knocked on the door. _

_"Come in." a man's voice on the other side said. _

_She opened the door and approached the headmaster. He was a middle-aged man and his hair was thinning on top. The man stood and offered his hand to Raven for her to shake. She shook his hand, a bit unsure about this new place. _

_"I'm Cid Kramer. Headmaster of Balamb Garden. You must be Raven Dracma. Pleased to meet you. Here is your schedule, dorm number, and your key card. Welcome to Balamb." _

_With that, Raven excused herself and went to the dormitories. She was placed towards the back and would be rooming with some girl named Linsay Burks. Raven inserted her key card and the device gave a *Beep* and the door slid open. The room given to her was small, but that was okay, she didn't have a lot of stuff to put in there anyways. _

_"You the new girl?" a feminine voice scoffed. A brunette with hazel eyes sat at the desk in the main room. _

_Raven hated this girl already. "Yeah. Nice to meet you." she said, holding back the urge to hit her. _

_"I have a few rules to lay down. First, I get to stay out as late as I want. Second, I can go in your room, but you must stay out of mine. And last, I'll bring a guy here once in a while, and you must leave the room. Got it?" she hissed. _

_Raven narrowed her eyes,"Listen, If you are out past curfew, I don't care. You don't go in my room, then I'll stay out of yours. If you bring a guy here, keep the noise to a minimum. Oh, and I don't listen to people I don't respect. And people who spend more time on their looks than training don't deserve my respect." With that, Raven went into her quarters and left Lindsay speechless. _

_The next day, Raven began class. She managed to find her homeroom with a little help from Xu. Instructor Trepe welcomed her even though she was a few minutes late. _

_"Find an empty seat and sit down please." Quistis said with a smile. _

_Raven walked through the aisles and found an empty seat in the back. She simply sat down and ignored the neighboring persons protests. Raven took a pause from her notes to tell the person they shouldn't have thier feet on the computer panel. _

_" In Galbadia, you'd have been kicked out of class first day..." she whispered, more to herself than to the guy beside her. _

_"Seifer, please answer question three." Instructor Trepe said. _

_Raven scoffed,"Seifer? Please! That's pathetic! Someone so undisiplined leading Galbadia's army?" and she laughed lightly. _

_She felt him glare at her and she swiftly returned it. Raven flinched when she saw him. It was Seifer. She looked away and was quiet the rest of class.. _

Raven woke up with a start. Her head was throbbing. She felt her forehead, it was caked with dried blood. With a sigh, she relaxed and felt a blush appear on her cheeks. She stood up and went to find Dr. Kadowaki. The elderly woman was just outside at her desk.

"Excuse me, Dr., who brought me here?" Raven asked. Dreading the answer.

Dr. Kadowaki looked up with a start,"Oh, dear, you scared me. To answer your question, I believe it was Mr. Almasy. You may go if you feel up to it."

Raven blushed. She shook the thought out of her head. 'Why did he even bother? It wasn't a big deal. A little blood, minor concussion, if I was lucky. Nothing major…'

She started for the door to be stopped by Dr. Kadowaki.

"Oh, by the way, he asked me to give you this when you woke up." and she handed Raven a note.

"Thank you. Ciao." Raven told her and left.

When she was in her dorm, she propped her feet up on the desk in her room, (something she'd never have done in Galbadia) and unfolded the note. She swallowed hard as she read it:

_Raven,_

_Meet me tonight out by the quad. Don't go through the main hall. The celebration for the new SeeDs will be there. _

_Seifer_

Raven sighed, "Guess I'll take the long way around."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Raven, at a young age, was sent to an orphanage. She wasn't very social, and when she talked to people, even Matron, she only said bitter and sharp words. When the other children played outside, she sat at the window and watched them, envying them. **_

_**One day, she sat in a corner, a book in her lap. She enjoyed reading, when she wasn't watching the others play. There was this one kid, Seifer, who always had to be the center of attention. He always picked on the others, except her. That day, it was raining, so she took her book down into the cellar. Laughter echoed off the stone walls, and made tears well up in Raven's eyes.**_

_**She heard someone run down the steps and duck behind a box. The other kids laughed and called, but the person down there with her didn't answer. Raven looked up from her book to meet a pair of green eyes. The boy looked at her, she wasn't a familiar face.**_

_**"Who are you?" he asked. **_

_**"R...Raven..." she stammered.**_

_**"Hey Raven! I'm Seifer. They're looking for me, so I'd better be going." **_

_**Raven waved slightly, and continued reading. 'Seifer...'**_

_**Sunlight entered the small window and Raven closed her book. She loved the way it smelled after it rained. She made her way outside and to the far end of the beach. **_

_**"Birdie! Hey!!" someone called.**_

_**"Hi..." she whispered. **_

_**Seifer came and sat beside her on the wet sand. **_

_**"Why are you here by yourself?" he asked.**_

_**"I like the smell of the beach after it rains...Why do you call me 'Birdie'?"**_

_**Seifer smiled," Your name's Raven, and a raven's a bird, so, you're Birdie."**_

_**Raven nodded. **_

_**"What were you reading?" **_

_**"A love story." Raven said, and looked away. **_

_**"Why?" Seifer continued to interrogate her.**_

_**"I wish some one would love me...Love stories always have happy endings. They get married and live happily ever after..." Raven whispered. "Matron said some people are coming to adopt me today. I hope I'll get to live happily ever after..."**_

_**Seifer stood up and looked at Raven," Let's make a promise. Here and now."**_

_**Raven cocked her head," What kind of promise?"**_

_**Seifer looked at her and she stood up. Then he said," A happily ever after promise. When we meet again, we'll go away where no one can find us, and get married. We'll live by the beach, and watch the waves after it rains. Okay?"**_

_**"But...you don't know me…"Raven mumbled.**_

_**"That's fine. We've got until we're all grown up to be friends." Seifer smiled and that was all she needed.**_

_**"I promise Seifer."**_

_**"Then it's a promise."**_

_**Raven blushed and said,"Seifer, will you kiss me?"**_

_**Seifer looked confused," What's a kiss?"**_

_**"The people in my books kiss all the time. They put their lips together to say they love each other."**_

_**"Sure. That can seal our promise."**_

_**The two kids kissed, a harmless, innocent kiss. **_

Raven had a knot in her stomach when she left to meet up with Seifer. There were few stars out, the rest were hidden behind clouds. She wore a pair of black pants and a dark purple sleeveless shirt with her black sneakers. She bit her lip as music started up.

_You hold your head up to the sky_

_You say what kind of blue_

_are you? Are you?_

_Then you ride your pony round and round_

_It's diggin' a hole, right through, right through_

"Why did he want me to meet him here? What does he want?" she asked the night. Somewhere a bird called, it's chirps crisp and clear in the blackness.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, making her jump. It was Seifer.

_you stumble down a yellow brick road, _

_Spinning your shoes in the air, the air. _

_Then you, hold your breath, and count to nine, _

_Hoping that soon somebody will find you, find you, _

_Go on, go on, go on, the stars are watching, _

_Just say, just say, just say, what you're feeling, _

_You know, you know, you know, you gotta take a bow and do it your way, _

_It's okay, ladadadadadadadada, it's okay, ladadadadadadadada_

"You alright? Why the hell did you do that? It's not my fault my schedule got changed." sheesh, he sounded bitter.

Raven bit her lip, "I don't know...." a blush crept up on her cheeks.'I'm seriously falling for him? I must've hit my head too hard and died…'

"You don't know... Fine. Follow me." and he began to walk farther from the building. She could barely see him in the dim light.

'This seems so familiar...wait...he… couldn't..., maybe..."Raven was confused now.

Seifer led her to the far end of the quad and stood there, the silence passing between them even more deadly than a T-Rexaur.

With a sigh, Seifer said," Raven, look, about the whole Galbadia thing..."

Raven laughed," Seifer, that's over and done with. My dad died, you were in charge. I was just angry and needed an outlet. I mean…losing someone you love is hard. Besides, what's done is done." She put her hands on her hips, "Now tell me why you wanted to see me. Quit dancing around the subject."

She heard him shifting nervously," You'll find I'm a really bad dancer…"

Raven laughed lightly," What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," he sighed," isn't it tradition for two people to dance together at their wedding?"

Raven choked on her own saliva, "What?! Are you asking me to MARRY you?! I don't even know you!"

"Rave...." Seifer whispered," I made you a promise. It may not mean much coming from me, but I'm a man of my word…or, I at least try to be."

_You're 15 miles over the speed,_

_You're going fast as you can after your daydream_

_Ohh_

_I might get sad, carried away_

_Or have a serious talk with your, champagne._

_Go on, go on, go on, the stars are watching,_

_Just say, just say, just say, what you're feeling,_

_You know, you know, you know, you gotta take a bow and do it your way,_

_It's okay, ladadadadadadadada, it's okay, ladadadadadadadada_

Raven turned away in embarrassment. "That stupid 'happily ever after' promise…"

Seifer shook his head in defeat, "Even back at the orphanage you were stubborn. You were there for me though...I was crushed when you left. Even back then I was interested in you."

"You were the only one who bothered talking to me. I wondered why that was." Raven replied, turning around," But you were my first love. I missed you when I left, but the people who adopted me were good people. I told them I'd have to find you one day, you made a promise to me."

He nodded, "I promised that no matter how far apart our paths led us, we'd be together in the end, and we'd be married. We'd live happily ever after."

She threw herself at him, crying into his chest," Why couldn't you have said anything sooner? We could've been dating for Hyne's sake!"

"It wasn't something I could remember right away. The GF's take up residence in the part of the minds where we hold our memories. I'm surprised it wasn't gone entirely." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

Seifer ran his fingers through her hair," But now, I'm asking you, will you be my girlfriend?"

With a small giggle, Raven lifted her head to look him in the eyes, "You start going off about marriage and weddings, and you're just asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Well, I…"

Raven got up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away, she whispered," I was kidding. I want to take things one step at a time."

With that, Seifer pulled her into a passionate kiss right as the rain began to fall.

_It's time for you to prove, _

_Within your ruby shoes _

_You deserve a smile with no regret, _

_Look at you _

_Kicking off your shoes, _

_Dancing for the world to see, _

_You got the power to believe, _

_Open up and see, _

_And I'll be free and fly away, _

_Go on, go on, go on, the stars are watching, _

_Just say, just say, just say, what you're feeling, _

_You know, you know, you know, you gotta take a bow and do it your way, _

_It's okay, ladadadadadadadada, it's okay, ladadadadadadadada _

_It's okay, ladada ladada, it's okay, ladadadadadadadada_

*sniff* If you don't review....I'll....I'll....break them up in the next chapter!! HAHA!! (Not really. Please just review)


End file.
